Broom closet time travel
by Hannahzzz
Summary: Ever wondered what made Lily change her mind about James?  Ever wondered how Ginny would react to meeting future in-laws? Re-written 16/12/2011, yea european dateing style -.-


_**A/N**_

_**I've written this in a fairly short time so please excuse spelling mistakes. Also if I do a typo or a shortening of a word (like writing fave instead of favourite) then my phone will automatically change it ( to face)...**_

_**Anyway, here is a ONESHOT of Harry/Ginny & Lily/James**_

_**I'm sorry if I got names or dates wrong, but right now it is 3 in the morning and I have to wake up at 6. I know I know, stupid me. Hope you like it though**_

Edit: corrected (mostly) and partially re-written on the 16th of December 2011.

**May 1977**

Lily Evans was a girl who knew what she wanted, well at least she knew what she didn't want, and that was James Potter. James had been trying to ask her out forever. If he could only stop being such a prat, then she would have given him a chance (and let him down easy), but he was always jinxing people and for no reason whatsoever. She told him what a git he was, and that he should leave them alone when they were 13, and he had. He stopped jinxing people for no apparent reason... Everyone except Severus that is. She had been trying to make them leave each other alone, but it didn't seem to work so far. Just a couple of minutes ago had she walked into an unused classroom, only to find them both hanging upside down in the air by their ankles, whilst trying to reach their wands on the floor and insult each other as much as possible. "Lily!" James shouted, excited to see her. Snape on the other hand, refused to look her in the eyes. James' face got, if possible, even more red, he was hanging upside down after all. He gave her a goofy smile and started to apologize. "Lily, I can explain." He wheezed out. "It's not what it looks li-" But Lily really didn't have the patience to listen to this git trying to blame it all on Sev... Snape.  
"Shut it, Potter." She sanpped, "I don't want to know."

She sighted. Of course James didn't leave Severus alone when Severus kept attacking him. Not that she cared any more. Severus had called her mudblood after their OWLs a year ago, and that was the final straw. She couldn't handle being friends with him if that was what he thought of her and other people like her. She continued to walk down the hall, leaving them in the classroom to fix their own problem. It wouldn't take long since she could see Remus running towards her with what looked like a map in his hands. She smiled and greeted him before she turned the corner and passed a broom cupboard. She was passing right by it when she heard a great BAM, followed by "Ouch Harry, that was my foot" and "So sorry! I didn't mean to! Please don't hex me!"

Intrigued, Lily put her ear against the door and listened, but before she could hear anything else, she saw James running towards her, shouting, "Lily! Why didn't you help me down? I had to wait for Remus to do it!" She rolled her eyes and put her finger to her lips, silently gesturing that she was listening in on the broom cupboard.

She only heard some brooms falling all over followed by "ouch" or "sorry". From what she could hear, it was two people in there. A boy called Harry and a girl whose name she hadn't heard yet. She was a prefect, and although she had to report them, it wasn't allowed to be snogging in the broom closets after all, she really didn't want to be 'that stupid girl who gave me detention'. She opened the door and the pair came rolling out.

The first one was a girl wearing a red Quidditch jumper that matched her flaming hair. The boy was laying face down with all the brooms on top of him, he had jet-black hair that stuck up in the back, and was also wearing a jumper, but is was green. Lily gave the girl a hand while James helped the boy up. They dusted themselves off and looked at their surroundings. The boy looked at her and James before he froze, an odd look crossed his face and he looked both happy and scared at the same time. The girl looked a little bit more confident and straightforward. Lily couldn't remember ever seeing the pair at Hogwarts before. The girl had apparently gotten to the same conclusion, but instead of introducing herself, she just said "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Lily Evans and this is git is James Potter" Lily said, gesturing to herself and the git. When she heard their names, the girl's eyes got huge and she looked at James, Lily, and the boy next to her before repeating the circle twice. She seemed in shock, but gathered herself after a few seconds and smiled a confident smile at Lily. "I'm Ginny, and this git here is my boyfriend, Harry." She winked at Harry, before reaching out a hand to James, who shook it. Lily's eyes slid from Ginny, over to Harry and saw that he had a scar the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead and behind round glasses, his eyes were... his eyes?

"Why are you wearing a Gryffindoor Quidditch jumper? And why do you have a 'Quiddicth captain' sign on your jumper? I am pretty sure I know who the captain for Slytherin is, and it ain't you." James said to Harry. Ginny snorted and tried to pass it off as a cough. Harry's face darkened. "I'm not a Slytherin."  
James looked perplexed. "Then why is your jumper green?" Harry opened his mouth to reply, but stopped, and glanced down at his jumper. "Because my mum says it brings out his eyes." Ginny winked at James. "As for why I'm wearing my Quidditch jumper, Harry and I decided to go flying, but it was a bit chilly out and I put on the first jumper I could find. Oh, and Harry here is my captain, and he has a habit of putting his badge on all the clothes he wears, even his pajamas, so that we won't forget it." She said teasingly.

"I do not, I had it on this jumper the last time I had a practice!"

"But I'm the captain of the Griffyndoor Quidditch team..." James said while regarding Harry carefully. Harry looked lost for words, and sent a deer-in-headlight-look at Ginny. "Harry and I are from 1997." she said quite bluntly and harry and James gaped at her, both looking shocked. Lily still looked at Harry's eyes 'they are exactly like mine' she thought. "1997... but it's 1977!" James James said breathlessly. "hang on... You're, what?" Harry was grabbing Ginny's hand now and leaning heavily on her shoulder.  
"Your eyes!" Lily exclaimed when she found the ability to speak again. She pointed at Harry. It was the only thing she could think about.

Harry opened his mouth to answer when James butted in, again. "1997, so you're twenty years from the future? How did you get here?" Lily managed to move her hand and shift her gaze from Harry's eyes and focus on the rest of him. His hair was black and stuck up in all directions just like James', he had her eyes and James' hair and looked like James' brother, but with her eyes. Her eyes! Harry opened his mouth to answer and managed to choke out something about 'it was a time turner accident, his 3rd year, Sirius and a girl called Hermione' and stuttered the whole way through it. Ginny patted his arm and whispered something in his ear. Lily heard her telling him "It's okay to tell them" and "afterwards you could always use a -" Harry then raised his green eyes and looked up into her own green eyes and said "My full name is Harry James Potter, and-" he took a deep breath, "you are my parents."

Time stopped and Lily's world started to spin. It took a minute to remember to breathe. James seemed to get over the shock before her. "I'm going to marry Lily? And have a son... called Harry? And he is going to be the captain of the Griffyndoor Quidditch team and date a redhead as well?" Harry nodded while Ginny beamed and reached out her hand again to introduce herself properly "Ginerva Weasley, Mr. Potter, nice to meet you." Lily's eyes were getting watery and she could see tears run down Harry's, _her son's,_ face as well. "Don't cry" he whispered to her "please." But she couldn't help it. She started sobbing (mostly in shock) and Harry put his arms around her. They hugged for a long time. "It can't be that bad to be married to me..." she heard James say, and Ginny snorted, before trying to give them more privacy, by putting away the brooms and looking for the time turner. James was just looking at them with a mixture of longing and insecurity on his face. When they broke apart, Harry turned to James and gave him a nod, not quite sure if he should shake his hand or hug him too. James just pulled him into a hug and patted his back a couple of times before he pulled back and smiled. Ginny put the time turner around hers and Harry's neck before turning it forward. "Bye," Harry whispered "I love you both." Lily sniffed and raised her hand in a wave, James was standing next to her and grabbed her other hand.  
"Bye," she said. And without thinking about it they both said "I love you too," as Ginny stopped turning the little hourglass and they disappeared.

Lily looked at the place the had just been and lowered her hand. She squeezed James' hand and looked into his brown eyes, thinking about the fact that he was her future husband and the father of her future child. Maybe she should give him a chance after all? She smiled up at him and choked out "Maybe, one date then, Potter, before the year is over." He smiled back at her and gave her a big hug that made her smile even wider, before they walked back to the common room. They didn't stop to think about why Harry, a 16-17 year old boy would be crying at the sight of his parents...

**May 1997**

Harry and Ginny stood in the same spot they had before, but his parents were no longer in front of him. Ginny hung the time turner on the inside of the door to the broom closet before she slipped her arm around him and they both walked back to the Gryffindoor common room together. He had just seen his parents. He had just talked to his parents. He had hugged his parents. He'd said 'I love you' and they had said it back. His head was spinning, in a sort of euphoria. They walked in silence up to the Gryffindoor tower. Ginny opened her mouth when they were right outside the common room. She turned him around and looked him in the eyes "I love you." she said simply. Harry smiled. This was the first time she had told him that. "I love you too" he said just as simply and leaned in to kiss her. It was a perfect kiss, almost better than their first. After a couple of seconds, they were interrupted by Ron, opening the portrait hole and saying "Sorry mate, but could you please stop snogging my sister." Directly followed by Hermione's "For merlin's sake, leave them alone Ron!" Harry smiled and looked up at his two best friends, still with his arms around the girl he loved less than an hour after meeting his parents. For that moment, there was no evil in the world, no Voldemort, no Chosen-One. Just Harry, his friends and his girlfriend. He swore that whatever happened, he would do anything to have his life be as normal as this, and for the first time, Harry dreamed what his life could be like, if there was a chance that he survived.

* * *

_**Love it, hate it? Please read and review:)**_


End file.
